CAT Girl
by SehunnieDevil
Summary: Saat ke-13 member SuperJunior di Jepang dan terjadi Insiden Kecil yang bercabang berbau mistery oleh EunHae yang membuat Kehidupan ke-13 Namja itu sangat terganggu. *Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: C.A.T

Author: SehunnieDevil a.k.a Han Fanny

Cast: 슈퍼 주니어 and ' a cat with girl

Chapter: 1 of ?

Genre: Horror, Mystery and Brothership

Summary: _Semua berawal sejak Mereka berada di Jepang dan Kecerobohan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Gimana jadinya kalau ke-13 Namja itu di hantui ?_

NB: Anggap semua member SJ tinggal disatu dorm ber-13

Author P.O.V

"_Hana, Dul, Set_!" Teriak sang fotografer yang tengah memfoto ke-13 _namja_ tampan yang tidak lain adalah **SuperJunior **untuk sebuah _CF_ minuman Jepang. "Selesai, kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. _Gamsahamnida_" Seru sang fotografer menandakan proses pembuatan CF telah selesai. Semua member pun menunduk 90 dan segera menuju mobil mereka. SuperJunior memang sedang melaksanakan Fotoshoot untuk iklan sebuah produk minuman di kaki Gunung Fuji, Jepang.

-**Di dalam Mobil**-

"_YA! Shindong~ah!_ Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan bokongmu atau paling tidak bergeser, disini sempit!" teriak si _EvilMagnae _Kyuhyun yang mengundang jitakan keras dari No. 1 Handsome Guy "_Ya! Magnae _sopanlah sedikit pada _hyung _mu!". Memang, mobil ini terasa sempit untuk ke-13 _Namja_ tampan itu. Terpaksa mereka berdesak-desakan di dalam sebuah mobil Van yang telah di sewa oleh _Prince Manager_ dan dikendarai oleh si _Monkey_ Hyukiie. "Sudahlah, kalian ini diam saja. Aku akan mengebut agar cepat sampai, lagipula langit sudah mulai gelap" Eunhyuk pun segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan normal. Setengah jalan tengah mereka tempuh dengan keheningan di dalam mobil hingga suara cempreng milik si _Eternal Magnae_ memecah keheningan "Eunhyukie _Hyung_~, bisakah kau cepat? Wookie pengen pipis". Semua member saling berpandangan dan "Hahahahahahahaha!" ke-12 namja itu tertawa lepas mentertawakan kepolosan si _Eternal Magnae _yang seperti anak kecil dan tawa pun berganti dengan teriakan kaget dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae "AAAAAAAaaa!" .

TBC

***Hanya FF perkenalan jadi sangat Pendek***

Apa yang akan terjadi pada _uri _Super Junior_ ?_ Nantikan kisah selanjutnyaaa ?

Mannaseo Bangapseumnida Authordeul (?) & Readerdeul(?) ! aku author amatir baru di sini ^^

Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya dari semua yg ada di FFn :)*


	2. Chapter 2

My First Fanfiction

Tittle:

Author: SehunnieDevil

Cast: 슈퍼 주니어and ' a cat girl

Genre: Horror, Mystery and Family

Rating: T+

Summary: _Semua berawal sejak Mereka berada di Jepang dan Kecerobohan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Gimana jadinya kalau ke-13 Namja itu di hantui ?_

NB: Anggap semua member SJ tinggal disatu dorm ber-13

_**Cerita sebelumnya**_

-**Di dalam Mobil**-

"_YA! Shindong~ah!_ Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan bokongmu atau paling tidak bergeser, disini sempit!" teriak si _EvilMagnae _Kyuhyun yang mengundang jitakan keras dari No. 1 Handsome Guy "_Ya! Magnae _sopanlah sedikit pada _hyung _mu!". Memang, mobil ini terasa sempit untuk ke-13 _Namja_ tampan itu. Terpaksa mereka berdesak-desakan di dalam sebuah mobil Van yang telah di sewa oleh _Prince Manager_ dan dikendarai oleh si _Monkey_ Hyukiie. "Sudahlah, kalian ini diam saja. Aku akan mengebut agar cepat sampai, lagipula langit sudah mulai gelap" Eunhyuk pun segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan normal. Setengah jalan tengah mereka tempuh dengan keheningan di dalam mobil hingga suara cempreng milik si _Eternal Magnae_ memecah keheningan "Eunhyukie _Hyung_~, bisakah kau cepat? Wookie pengen pipis". Semua member saling berpandangan dan "Hahahahahahahaha!" ke-12 namja itu tertawa lepas mentertawakan kepolosan si _Eternal Magnae _yang seperti anak kecil dan tawa pun berganti dengan teriakan kaget dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae "AAAAAaaaa!" .

**Chapters 2 " CAT Girl"**

"_Ya!_ Kalian ini ? Apa-apaan sih?" Tanya si _Cinderella Man, _Heechul. "Sepertinya kami menabrak sesuatu, _hyung_" ucap Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "_Mwo_?" ucap ke-10 _namja _itu lalu cepat-cepat mereka bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk melihat apa yang mereka tabrak "Ini hanya seekor kucing! _Aiish, Jinjja_!" Ucap Eunhyuk menendang acuh kucing itu kepinggir lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, "_Ah, ne_. Baiklah _hyungdeul~ kajja_!" ajak Donghae lalu masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh ke-10 _namja_ lainnya kecuali Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung yang masih diluar menatap sekitar lalu ditarik oleh sang _Angel _Leeteuk untuk masuk ke mobil karena langit sudah mulai gelap. "Hankyung_~ah, ppali_ masuk!" "_ah, ne_!" jawab Hangeng masih merasakan aura aneh disekitar mereka. Di dalam mobil Hangeng terus menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan takut "_Waeyo, hyung_?" Tanya Siwon khawatir, "_Ah, Anieyo! Kajja!_". Eunhyuk pun kembali melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sesaat setelah mobil melaju seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dan berkulit seputih kertas mendekati mayat kucing tersebut dan mendekap dan mengelusnya dengan sayang dan dengan tatapan mengancam ke mobil yang membawa ke-13 _namja _tampan itu.

Sementara di dalam mobil Hangeng masih terlihat gelisah yang membuat para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya bingung. "_Waeyo _Hankyung_~ hyung_? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi gelisah?" Tanya si _namja Aegyo_ Sungmin. "_Anieyo_, hanya saja orangtuaku bilang jika di Cina bila kita menabrak seekor kucing kita akan mendapat bahaya, apalagi jika kita tidak langsung menguburkannya!" ucap Hangeng membuat Eunhyuk menginjak rem tiba-tiba "_Ya!_ Hyuk kau ini bisa menyetir tidak?" teriak Heechul membelah langit. "Apa kita harus kembali kesana?"Tanya Eunhyuk cemas. "_Aiish, Andwae!_ Sudah cukup, lagian itukan hanya cerita orangtua dahulu di Cina pula." Ucap '_Big Head_' Yesung menolak. "Lagian inu sudah cukup malam, yang penting sekarang kita _berdo'a_ saja untuk keselamatan kita pada perjalanan ini." Tambahnya lagi yang di 'iya' kan oleh member lain. "Baiklah, Siwon_~ah_ ayo pimpin _do'a_" mereka semua berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh kecuali Ryeowook yang masih menahan pipis dengan gelisah. _*Plaak_

**S.K.I.P ^^**

Esoknya, Super Junior member telah kembali lagi ke Korea dengan selamat tanpa tertinggal apapun, mereka segera menuju _dorm_ untuk beristirahat menghilangkan rasa penat. "Akhirnya kita sampai juga di _dorm_" ucap _uri Killer Smile_ Kibum sambil melemparkan tubuhnya untuk bersantai di sofa _dorm. _Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat gelisah karena masih menahan pipis _#Abaikan__. _"Wookie_~ah! Waeyo?" _ucap sang _LeaderTeuk_ khawatir. "Dia ingin pipis, _hyung!_" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil terus berkencan dengan PSP-nya, segera Leeteuk mendorong Ryeowook ke toilet._#Oke,yanginijugaABAIKAN. _

"_Ting Tong" _Bel dorm berbunyi. "_Chamkkaman~yo_" teriak Sungmin dan langsung berlari kecil kea rah pintu dan membukanya. "Sungmin_~ah, nuguseoyo?"_ teriak Kangin dari ruang TV. "_Ah, Manager hyung, hyung(?)_!" Jawab Sungmin setelah membuka pintu "Ada apa, _hyung_? Malam-malam begini ke _dorm_, tumben." Tanyanya pada sang _Prince Manager_ sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Ah, Anieyo. Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini, tertiggal di mobil _Van_ yang kalian pakai kemarin saat ke Jepang, mungkin ini milik Heechul" Jawab _Prince Manager _menyerahkan sebuah kalung kecil yang sepertinya dibuat untuk hewan peliharaan. "_Ah, ne_. mungkin. Baiklah, _hyung_ ayo msuk dulu!" "_Aniyeo_, tidak usah aku masih banyak urusan. _Annyeong!_" "_Oh, ne. Annyeong hyung" _jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk kembali menutup pintu dan menuju kembali ke dalam. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Donghae "Ini, _manager hyung_ mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal di _Van_ yang kemarin kita naiki, mungkin milik Heechul _Hyung_" jawab Sungmin. "Ada apa, kau menyebut namaku Sungmin_~ah?" _Tanya namja cantik yang sedari tadi namanya disebut "ini, _hyung manager_ mengantarkan kalung ini, mungkin ini milikmu." Sungmin memberikan kalung hewan dengan gantungan huruf **"K" **ditengahnya. "_Aniyeo_, ini bukan milikku, Heebum tidak akan mungkin memakai kalung sejelek ini. Mungkin ini milik dinosaurus aneh*Red:Ddangkoma Yesung!" Heechul memberikan kembali kalung itu pada Sungmin "eum_, ne_. Baiklah!". Sungmi berlari kecil menuju Balkon tempat di mana Yesung memandikan kura-kura bernama Ddangkoma itu. "_Hyung_, ini milikmu ya?" Tanya Sungmin, sejenak Yesung melirik "Aniyeo, bukan miliku". "Lalu ini milik siapa ya, _hyung_?"Tanya Sungmin dengan dahi berkerut imut. "_Ige mwoya?_" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dan merebut kalung itu darti tangan Sungmin dan ….

TBC ^^

Eunhyuk kenapa ya? ada yang bisa nebak? Lanjutkaaah?

ehehe, Gomawo buat yang udah baca ^^ Tolong di kasih kritik dan sarannya ya? *bow


End file.
